everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Balsamie Soleil
Balsamie Soleil is the daughter of Little Golden Sun from the French-Canadian fairy tale Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star. She is the older cousin of Salluste Etoile. Info Name: Balsamie Soleil Age: 16 Parent's Story: Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Athalante Oeuf Secret Heart's Desire: To help children in need. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good with children. Storybook Romance Status: I don'h have a boyfriend, but I would like one! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to dawdle and I'm frequently late to things. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's great to learn all the joys of being a princess. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I find this class really stressful. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Salluste. Character Appearance Balsamie is of average height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a golden dress with a sun pattern. On her forehead is a mark shaped like a sun. Personality Balsamie considers herself a friend to all children. She loves working with young children and helping them learn new things. She has a very motherly personality and tries to keep her younger siblings in check. She also has a bad habit of being late and is frequently late to class. Biography Bonjour! I'm Balsamie Soleil, the daughter of Little Golden Sun. I'm going to tell you the story. My grandmother was one of two daughters of a king. She married a handsome prince and bore him two children, Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star. The princess' little sister was jealous and replaced the children with two monkeys. The princess fled to the forest with her children, and took refuge in an old man's house. The children grew up, One day, the old man gave Little Golden Sun a nag, which was actually a magical horse. Little Golden Sun set out on the nag, which turned into a beautiful horse, and he went to find the dancing apple. When he returned, he was asked to find the singing water. Little Golden Sun set out to find the singing water, and returned with it. Not long after, he went to find the Bird of Truth. Once Little Golden Sun had all three items, the old man told him to present them to the prince. Little Golden Sun, Little Golden Star, and their mother went to the prince's palace. Through the magic of the apple, the water, and the Bird of Truth, the prince learned the truth. He took back his wife and children. Eventually, Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star grew up, and both of them have gotten married. My father, the older twin by two minutes, has seven children, of whom I'm the oldest. I have three brothers and three sisters. My aunt has three children of her own, Salluste being among them. Salluste is my favorite cousin, and we are inseparable. What am I good at? Well, I am good at working with children. I love being around children - I want to be a good influence on them and help them learn new things. Since I'm the oldest of six children, I have a lot of experience working with children. I would love more than anything to work as a preschool or kindergarten teacher. People tell me that I'm very motherly, and I definitely agree with it. I'm currently in my third year of Ever After High. I love being here, and I've made plenty of friends. I love catching up on news and school events. Events can be kind of hard, though, since I have a tendency to be late. I'm never in a rush to do anything and I always like taking my time. They say that slow and steady wins the race, but some people (such as my cousin Salluste) tell me that I'm never in a rush I'm set to be the next princess in Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star. I think it's an okay role, since I get to have twins and take care of them, but I think I want to write my own story. I think I'd rather fulfill my wish of teaching young children. Even so, I'd definitely love to be a mother and have wonderful kids of my own. Trivia *Balsamie's surname means "sun" in French. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erica Lindbeck. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Canadian